The invention relates to a receiver for a storage medium disk which is suitable for selling and holding a storage medium disk for computer or music such as compact disk, mini disk, CD-ROM, digital video disk, and laser disk.
Hitherto, as a case for selling and holding a compact disk or the like, a case having a structure constructed in such a manner that a main body and a lid which have been generally formed by synthetic resin are movably connected and a tray for receiving a disk is fitted on the inside of the main body has been used. FIG. 8 shows an example of a conventional case for receiving a compact disk. A case 1 for receiving comprises: a main body 3; a lid 5 which is movably connected to the main body 3 by a hinge mechanism; and a tray 7 for receiving a disk which is fitted into the main body 3. The main body 3 is formed by providing a side wall 10 on a rim of a plate portion 9. As for the side wall 10, the side wall which vertically intersects the hinge mechanism is provided so as to be deviated inside from a side surface 11 of the plate portion 9, so that the side wall 10 is fitted into the inside of the lid 5. A plurality of notches 13 are provided in the upper portion of the side wall 10.
The lid 5 is formed by setting side walls 17 so as to stand on edges of a plate portion 15. End portions of the side walls 17 on the side of the plate portion 9 are formed so as to be projected from the plate portion 15. Projections 19 provided on the inside of the side walls 17 are movably fitted into holes provided in the side wall 10, thereby assembling the case. The hinge mechanism is constructed by movably inserting the projections 19 into the holes of the side wall 10, so that the main body 3 and the lid 5 can be moved by using the projections 19 as axes. A folded portion 20 is provided on an edge of the lid 5 on the side of the main body 3. Tabs 21 are provided so as to be projected in the internal surfaces of the side walls 17. Printed papers displaying a title, explanations, and the like are held by the folded portion 20 and the tabs 21.
In the tray 7 for receiving the disk , a disk holding portion 25 is provided so as to be projected on the center portion of a concave portion 23 for receiving a disk. The disk holding portion 25 is fitted into a hole of a disk, thereby fixing the disk. The portion 25 also keeps a recording surface of the disk to be out of contact in a floating state. The tray 7 for receiving the disk with the foregoing construction is fitted into the main body 3, so that they are assembled so as to be united.
As mentioned above, in the conventional case for receiving a compact disk, since the disk holding portion 25 for fixing the disk is provided so as to be projected, the thickness of main body 3 becomes thicker by only the height of disk holding portion 25. Although a case having a structure constructed in such a manner that the main body 3 and the tray 7 for receiving the disk are united has been known, a thickness as much as the height of disk holding portion 25 is needed. Therefore, when the disk is sold or held, a large space is needed and it is inconvenient for carrying.
When the disk holding portion 25 is broken, it cannot be used as a case.
There is a problem such that since the case is made of synthetic resin, when the user carelessly drops it, it is easily broken.
Further, in addition to the above-mentioned case, a bag has also been used to receive a disk. Although the bag is cheap, it is inconvenient for taking the disk in and out. Further, there is also a fear that dusts and rubbish are adhered to the recording surface of the disk. Since the bag cannot hold the disk in a fixing state, the recording surface of the disk is in contact with the bag, so that the disk cannot be held in a desirable state.